Angel of Heaven or Hell?
by KilenTora
Summary: James is an Angel in heaven bound to be banished to hell for his treachery soon to be told. First he must find out his wrong doing. Escape. Then even find out if his family is still alive, in hell, or heaven.


Chapter 1

 **I'm** dead, just so you know. Ya, great story James. I hope you understand, I was an ordinary kid. Almost 15 last time I remember being alive, of course, cause I'm dead. I wasn't exactly what you would call the religious type. Well, until, you know. I went to heaven. And that's where I met god.

Yup. **The** God. Even though I wasn't religious. He wasn't at all as I expected. He was sitting on a throne, sure. But he looked as if he was bored and just wanted to get it over with so he could go back to watching his reality TV. At first, I was surprised to even see him in the first place, but then mostly disappointed. His angels pushed me out of the room, Stuffed a "Welcome to Heaven" pamphlet into my hands and sent me to my apparent wonderland.

The house itself wasn't that bad, but being in Heaven for a long time mostly alone since all your family is still alive. I got really bored. Yup, getting bored in heaven can happen. Well, since I read everything in my house and played with all the toys and computer games. Annoyed my neighbors as much as possible when I got to a point where stealing became one of my so called, "bad habits". When I was alive, I was the kid who couldn't get away with much. But knew enough to never get caught.

It doesn't bother me anymore though, I bet he probably forgets everyone's names in like 5 seconds. I kinda hope so too. Because knowing what HE looks like. Having him at my house isn't exactly my cup of tea.

"GIVE IT BACK YOU THIEF!"

"BET YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" I say with glee as I run across my neighbor's yard jumping the white fence. The fence itself wasn't the worst obstacle he had to deal with. Neither was the neighbor in fact. But keeping my prize safe. That was the real obstacle.

I run to the door slamming it behind me with a loud boom. Breathing shallow breaths from the excitement I lean against the door catching my breath.

*Slam!*

I jump from the door and take a quick look through the peeping hole seeing he wondering where that noise came from. Knowing it was most likely the new neighbor who probably hit the door with his face. "Oh please tell me it was his face." I whisper. Apparently my neighbor didn't slow down in time. I chuckled knowing I was probably in trouble. But that didn't matter. Nothing really happens but apologizing. I look through the peeping hole again and see him sitting right in front of the door cursing ( which I don't personally get since we're in heaven).

I look away from the peeping hole and check my pocket for the sweet treasure I have collected. It was a delicacy that was hard to get but trying it once got me hooked. It's not drugs I promise, it's actually a really soft cookie with lemon flavoring in the middle. The little frosting swirls on the top made it already look tasty enough. But taking a bite, Ah. It was as you could say "tastes like heaven" but let's just not with the jokes.

I heard the man grumble and then there was silence. He probably left back to his house. I took a few more seconds waiting by the door then swallowed the cookie almost choking it down and ran to the kitchen to prepare for the so called "angel guards" to come and make me apologize to my neighbor.

No one knocked on my door. I waited for a while.

' _I feel as if they're testing me.'_

I got up from the table and heading toward the living room to grab a book because I got bored of waiting. I walk into the living room through the bright lighted hallway. I stop to see the clock hanging on the white stained wall. The outside of the clock was dark brown with a tan inside making the numbers pop out. The two hands were stopped at an specific time. 9:43.

' _The time I died. Well that's one way to boost your spirit.'_

My own sarcasm sounded dull. And I didn't even know if it was a.m. or p.m. . I don't remember how I died so I guessed everyone else was the same. I ended up guessing I died in a car crash or something and that's what I stuck with. I didn't bother trying to find out.

I head to my bookshelf of classics and wonder how many times I've actually read all these books. If I didn't have books in my heaven. I probably would have gone insane personally. I skim over all the books and see an unfamiliar cover. I pull it off the bookshelf and look at it's surprisingly glossy black surface. Taking one last look on all sides checking for a name. I give up and open the book. The first page was pitch black and so was the next and the other. I grabbed the back of the book and flipped it to the very last page. Black.

"This is totally not creepy." I say.

I looked back at the last page, and… it looked back… at me?

My blood chilled down to the core. I stood there for a moment frozen with confusion and fear. Then I got a hold of my senses.

I dropped the book and ran about halfway up the stairs almost tripping. I looked down the stairway gasping for breath I didn't know I needed. Seeing that the book was closed, but I felt if I opened it up again, something bad would definitely happen.

*2 hours later*

I hear a quiet knock at the door.

I did nothing at first, still sitting halfway up the stairs where I had a makeshift tent with an empty tweenky wrapper and a half finished capri sun in my hand. The book was still visible. Trying to keep the thought in my head knowing I'm still in heaven and nothing could technically hurt me. Though starting to doubt that thought, I inched toward the front door taking longer than necessary hoping they would just go away. I run past the doorway to the living room still keeping an eye on the book. I get to the door looking through the peeping hole I see two men.

' _It's probably just the guards. Or even the neighbor'_

I immediately found out that was my first mistake. The big one from behind brave enough to enter a home he is DEFINITELY unwanted in barged past me and headed into the living room.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

The big guy pushes past me slamming me into the second guy still behind the door. After bumping into the intruder I try to move away from him and gather some ground. Even though I know I'm not exactly one for working out I can make out a good fight.

All my fighting thoughts freeze as I feel my wrist getting tugged back towards the door. Trying to resist, I turn to face him but him still holding my wrist he holds me from facing him. I see one of his arms wrap around my neck while holding my other arm behind against my back very, VERY tightly.

"Shut up kid."

' _I can't BREATH.'_

I was starting to see black dots across my eyes trying one last effort to kick the man in his special place. When the big guy lumbered back with something in his arms but I was a little busy being choked to death to care.

*THUD* (Would that be the right sound? Him falling?)

I felt a slight tinge in my arm like needles were poking at it, that then became a dull pain. I hear the door slam shut. I didn't care. I try and crawl to the kitchen for not much of a reason but to mostly just get away. My legs went numb so it feels like someone triple dosed me on pain pills. My body gave upon the middle of the kitchen floor. My eyes were getting too blurry to make out the details of the room which doesn't really help considering my situation.

' _Especially when you're seeing everything sideways. It's disorienting.'_

Everything started to dim the longer I lay on the floor. My head throbbing, I turn to lay on my back.

' _Wasn't I not supposed to feel pain? AREN'T WE IN HEAVEN?!'_

Then, my world faded into black.

 **Hope you enjoyed my first story of James the Angel! This is my first time writing a story so don't judge me too harshly. I'm not sure when I'll update but if you liked my sample leave a comment and I might submit a Chapter 2!**


End file.
